1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a cigarette filter including a string impregnated with a flavoring or the like, and a method of manufacturing the cigarette filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a cigarette which achieves unique flavor by extending a plurality of threads impregnated with menthol through a filter, and an apparatus of manufacturing the cigarette filter are disclosed. The cigarette filter manufacturing apparatus comprises a duct-like tongue having a tapering shape, a convergence guide which is provided more upstream than the tongue and configured to supply a filter tow to the tongue, a plurality of cylindrical needles which supply threads impregnated with menthol or the like into the tongue, and a stuffer jet which feeds the filter tow to the convergence guide by using air pressure.
The needles are arranged from the outside of the tongue into the tongue, in an oblique direction, not a direction perpendicular to the central axis of the tongue. A plurality of threads which are fed through the needles are conveyed together with the filter tow, and arranged in predetermined positions in the filter (see Patent Literature 1).
In addition, there is a cigarette filter manufacturing apparatus which supplies a thread to a filter tow by a thread supply tube. In this example, in the tongue, a thread is supplied from below to the filter tow, and thereby a filter in which the thread extends through a cross section thereof is formed (see Patent Literature 2).
In the same manner, there is another example of a cigarette filter manufacturing apparatus, which supplies a thread to a filter tow by a thread supply tube. In the apparatus, a thread is supplied from above to a flow of the filter tow, and thereby a filter in which the thread extends through a cross section thereof is formed (see Patent Literature 3).